KND's Minor Couples Collection
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Complete. So, as I was looking around, I didn't see a lot of fanfics about couples I liked, so I decided to write up one-shots and put them in this collection. This collection focuses on minor KND couples. No Sector V couples or their characters linked to other couples.
1. The Future

**Me:** **Hello fanfictioners of KND. I'm kind of new to this neck of the woods (I'm usually in Naruto and just recently Total Drama Island) but I decided to give this a try. I was looking through a lot of the stories and saw a lot of the same couples (1/362, 2/5, 3/4, 1/5, 4/5, etc), but I didn't see a lot of the couples I like (which are usually just background couples), so I decided to write these short one-shots all placed in this one collection fanfic. If you want a couple to be written in here (I'll explain the rules at the bottom of the page) simply tell me.**

**Okay, so this first chapter is going to Sally/and Numbuh One's grandson (I'm naming him Ryck, which is pronounced like Rick). I find the two adorable and wish there were more fanfics on them. Now then, in this one-shot, Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four aren't together (please no flaming). So then, I don't think there's much more to explain that the story won't explain.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTHING!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! **_**NOTHING!!**_** If I did, KND would **_**still**_** be going on.**

**Title:** The Future  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

"Hey Ryck, you comin' or what?" Numbuh Five's grandson, Damion Lincoln, asked from Ryck's doorway.

"Nah, you three go ahead. I'm going to finish up the reports for Moonbase," Ryck replied, barely looking over his shoulder to his teammates.

Numbuh Two's and Numbuh Four's grandsons (Jonathan Gilligan and Evert Beatles, respectively) shrugged at each other before following Damion down the hall and off to the movies to watch some _Yipper in Space_ movie. Ryck listened to them walk away before looking back at the paperwork on his room's desk. Next to the paperwork was his great-grandfathers', grandfather, and father's sunglasses. He didn't really feel like doing the paperwork right now, but he didn't want to go see the movie. He needed time to think.

He still didn't understand why only he and Numbuh Four were the only ones who remembered what had happened, in that other future. He remembered the BND, the fight against Madam Margaret, him being turned into a girl (boy was he glad _nobody_ remembered _that_), and Sally Sanban. He remembered the latter one the most. He still hadn't seen her in this future, and he wandered if she remembered him at all (if she did, wouldn't she be here?). Ryck was, in Evert's words, 'a chick magnet'. Girls would usually ask him to be their boyfriend, but he'd deny every time. They weren't his Sally. He sighed quietly to himself and picked up the Book of KND that he inherited.

"Excuse me? Are you Numbuh 1100?"

Ryck's eyes snapped upwards when he heard a female voice. _Her_ voice. He closed the book and placed it back on the desk before placing both feet on the ground and looking over to his door. Standing at his doorway, entering just a bit so that the door could close on its own, was the raven-haired beauty he had a major crush on. She looked different than he last remembered. Her hair was neatly combed and looked very shiny (maybe even silky). She wore a spring bud green short-sleeve shirt with the straps around the bottom of her shoulders, khaki Capri's going to her shins, green socks, and black and white shoes. Ryck continued to stare at Sally who blushed nervously.

"Uhm, Numbuh 773 sent me to Sector V," Sally said, stepping into the room. "I am Numbuh 3300."

"Numbuh 3300, eh?" Ryck said, getting up from his chair.

Sally nodded.

"Yes," she answered.

He stopped in front of her and held out his hand. She took his hand, and they shook.

"Welcome to Sector V, Numbuh 3300," Ryck said, his voice sounding professional despite the happiness he was feeling.

She closed her eyes and smiled at him.

"Glad to be here Numbuh 1100," Sally said.

"Do you need help settling into your room?" he asked.

"No, I should be fine," she replied kindly. She then blushed a little. "Uhm, Numbuh 1100, you can let go of my hand now."

Ryck's eyes widened when he realized that he was still holding onto her hand. He blushed and hastily removed his hand, and returned it to his side, blushing more.

"Err, right. Sorry about that," he said.

She only smiled at him with a blush.

"Well, I'm going to go back and finish unpacking some stuff in my room," Sally said, heading for the door.

Something in Ryck compelled him to do something completely out of the ordinary for him. With a grin, he called back out to her as the door opened.

"By the way, you can call me Ryck, Sally," Ryck said.

Sally stopped at the door, and turned her head over her shoulder to look at him. A surprised look was on her face, but he could see that she was trying to realize something. After awhile, she closed her eyes and shook her head. She left without a word, though before the doors closed, Ryck swore he saw her turn her head back to catch a glimpse of him before the doors closed. Ryck smiled to himself and headed back to his desk. He sat back down and looked over the reports. He smiled a little more and began his work.

The smile never left him for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Me: Well? How was it? I may come back to these two and do another one-shot, but for now, this will be the only one. Next will be of Numbuh 23/Numbuh 35 (from S.L.U.M.B.E.R.).**

**If you want to see a couple in here, just tell me. You can even give me the situation they end up in. Here's the rules though: No **1/362, 1/3, 3/4, 2/5, 1/5, 2/3, 4/5, 1/86, slashes**. I'm trying to write one-shots of the couples rarely touched upon, so that's why those listed won't be in here. So, please tell me what you think. Till then, this has been AnimeGirl 144.**


	2. Over Punch and Pizza

**Me:** **Hello fanfictioners of KND. So, here's the second chapter to the collection. I was actually surprised at all the reviews that appeared so quickly. I'm glad you all enjoyed it, and don't worry, I will right another story for Sally/Ryke later on. I also saw a lot of Sonya and Lee (they'll be next). Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road. This takes place towards the end of Operation S.L.U.M.B.E.R..**

**Warning: This story is short. Sorry, I couldn't make it any longer.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTHING!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! **_**NOTHING!!**_** If I did, KND would **_**still**_** be going on.**

**Title:** Over Punch and Pizza  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

Numbuh 35 was hanging over the edge of the satalite while the other KND operatives were fighting off the teens. He heaved himself up onto the satalite and ran over to where the cute girl was. She was trying to hit the big teen with her pillow, but he caught it. Numbuh 35 tapped the teenagers shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked before punching the teen in the face.

The teen fell backwards and off the satalite. Both him and Numbuh 23 looked over the edge, Numbuh 23 a little surprised but thankful. Both their attention turned to Cree and the other operatives, believing they won. They were wrong. Numbuh 12 betrayed them, and her and the teens in **B**attle **R**eady **A**rmor (BRA) got away with the KND Code Module. All their spirits were a little low.

"Uh, say, Numbuh 23, right?" Numbuh 35 asked.

Numbuh 23 looked at him with a raised eyebrow but nodded at him.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Do you want to get some pizza down at the cafeteria?" Numbuh 35 asked.

Numbuh 23 shrugged and followed the Sooper-Stealthy Communications Officer down the the nearly empty cafeteria. After grabbing some pizza and sodas, the two KND operatives sat down at a table near the far end. The two were in an awkward silence for a while.

"Uhh, thanks for beating up that teen," Numbuh 23 said after a long sip, looking away as she blushed.

Numbuh 35 blushed and scratched the side of his head.

"Heh-heh, no problem," he said, grinning a little.

The two fell back into an awkward silence, eating their pizza in silence.

"Yo-you know, my sector has been talking about heading out on a mission to the Amazons. We could use another operative to go on it with us," Numbuh 23 said, looking at him.

Numbuh 35 shooked his head, a little sad. "Can't leave the Moonbase. Numbuh 362 would have my hind if I left."

"Oh," Numbuh 23 said.

"Uh, I heard there was this Rainbow Monkey movie, and on my time off, I mean-if you want to, to... er, go to see it with me-"

"Sure! I love Rainbow Monkeys," Numbuh 23 said with a smile.

Numbuh 35 blushed more.

"That's great. It-it's a date then." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He blushed, but was both surprised and happy when Numbuh 23 said,

"Sure. It's a date." She smiled brilliantly at him.

Numbuh 35 smiled at her with a blush still on his face. Numbuh 23 normally didn't go on dates with many KND operatives, but she had once worked along side Numbuh 35 and had grown a small crush on him., and tonight had only rekindled the crush feeling. A week after that night over pizza, the two KND operatives went to the movies on their date. Two weeks after that, the two went on three more dates (one of them involved a day at the amusement park). Two months (and several dates) later, the two officially established their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend.

And to think, all of this started over a punch to a teen's face and pizza.

* * *

**Me: Well? How was it? Tell me what you think and what I can improve on. This couple was actually a little harder to write than I thought. Still, I kind of liked how it came out. Next will be Sonya/Lee.**

**Continue to send me in couples you want to see in this collection, and if I can, I will make them appear in here. So, please tell me what you think. Till then, this has been AnimeGirl 144.**


	3. Around the World in the Dark

**Me:** **Hello fanfictioners of KND. So, here's the third fanfic in the collection. It's a Sonya/Lee fiction story because a lot of you want to see the two (when I was watching the show, I did notice that they seemed to like each other). So, I hope this does the couple justice (looking at some of the couples, I may do more than one of the same couple). Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road!!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTHING!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! **_**NOTHING!!**_** If I did, KND would **_**still**_** be going on.**

**Title:** Around the World in the Dark  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

It was rare -_rare_- that a treehouse would _ever_ lose power unless the following applied: an enemy was attacking and was able to get rid of the power; the backup energy didn't have enough juice, or it was just one of those rare days when the power just completely shut down.

This was one of those days, or rather, nights.

It was ten to nine when all the power in Sector W went out, leaving the KND treehouse completely in the dark. The worse part about the power shutting off on its own accord was the fact that it was raining hard with lightning flashing occasionally with the thunder following after it in a game of tag. The only thing that broke through the night was a loud, blood-curdling scream that could literally shake the treehouse to its core.

Lee, who had been playing with his yo-yo, almost fell on his butt when he heard Sonya release the scream. He should have anticipated this reaction from the minute the lights went out. He _had_ been at the KND Arctic Base when she went ballistic on the Ice Cream Men when they were on their way to throw the three cadets in a dark room (Lee and Tommy learned a valuable lesson that day; never, _never_, threaten to put Sonya in a dark room if you wanted to live). Numbuh 363 and Numbuh 85 were off at the movies (watching a _Yipper_ movie), leaving Sonya and Lee at the treehouse.

Knowing that he needed to comfort one of his best friends and teammate, he headed out of his room with his glow in the dark yo-yo and headed to her room. He prepared himself for what Sonya would most likely bring. He tapped on the door lightly with his yo-yo, hearing a small squeak from the other side of the door.

"Sonya?"

What sounded like feet running on wood was heard on the other side of the door. Lee could hear the door be thrown open and felt somebody (obviously Sonya) throw their (her) arms around him.

"Oh Lee! I'm so scared!" Sonya said.

Even though he couldn't see through the pitch black, he could tell she was crying just by how she talked. He continued to play with his yo-yo, leaving the whole area quiet.

"L-Lee? Do you think the power will come back on soon?"

Lee shrugged through the darkness, not as affected by the darkness like Sonya was. Even though she couldn't see him shrug, she felt him shrug. That was not the answer she had been hoping for.

"O-oh," she said, her voice a little disappointed.

She then tightened her grip around him, afraid that if he disappeared in the darkness, she'd be alone. Lee continued to play with his yo-yo. He really didn't like it when Sonya was in distress, and so he began to go over what he could do to calm her nerves. His eyes brightened under his hat and a grin rose on his face when he came up with a great idea.

"Say, Sonya, watch this," Lee said.

Sonya stepped back a little to see what Lee was doing. She could hear him sit on the floor and when he said, "Sit down", she did as he said and sat down. Her eyes were trained on the glowing yo-yo that offered them some light. Through the darkness, Sonya watched some tricks being performed by Lee and his yo-yo. The glowing yo-yo took her mind off of the darkness all around her, as she watched Lee perform tricks like "Around the World," "Run the Dog," "Split the Atom," and "World Tour." Sonya watched in delight, and inched closer with all the new tricks he preformed.

When their two other teammates returned later that night, the treehouse had regained its power (not a lot, but enough to get them through the night). The two KND members walked through the treehouse looking for their missing teammates till Numbuh 85 found his two other teammates out in the hall in front of Sonya's door, curled up and sleeping together. Numbuh 85 smiled at the two KND operatives, and made sure Numbuh 363 didn't disturb their sleep. Laying between them was the yo-yo.

The next morning, Lee and Sonya did their best to avoid Numbuh 363's teasing about the two sleeping together.

* * *

**Me: Well? How was it? Tell me what you think and what I can improve on. I am actually proud of myself; Lee is hard to keep in character considering he rarely speaks (aside from "Cool" and a few other words). I hope you all felt that I did the two justice. Next up will be one for Mushi/King Sandy.**

**Continue to send me in couples you want to see in this collection, and if I can, I will make them appear in here. I like all the couples you've sent in. The couples who will come up later on will be: Numbuh** **86/Numbuh 19th-Century, Tommy/Mushi, Jimmy/Anna, Lenny/Ogie (from Operation Z.E.R.O., they were the two from Sector Z), and Numbuh 86/Numbuh 60. So, please tell me what you think. Till then, this has been AnimeGirl 144.**


	4. A Sand Castle for a Queen

**Me:** **Hello fanfictioners of KND. So, here's the fourth fanfic in the collection. It's a Mushi/King Sandy one-shot. I hope this does the couple justice. Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road!!**

**Warning: Short chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTHING!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! **_**NOTHING!!**_** If I did, KND would **_**still**_** be going on.**

**Title:** A Sand Castle for a Queen  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

Mushi had been grounded for life by her parents after she killed Kuki's Rainbow Monkey. During her enclosement, she came up with a plan to take revenge of Hoagie for placing her in that situation. She captured Count Spankulot and took his spanking powers, revived the Rainbow Monkey into a hideous monster, and sent it after Hoagie. It failed, so she tried to get rid of him herself, but that failed. She was double grounded for life, until her new boyfriend, King Sandy, came and saved her, taking her back to his sand castle.

This is where she was now, standing outside the castle.

"It's ignoramus!" Mushi said in awe, her villainess hiding away by pure awe.

"I did it a~ll by myself," King Sandy boasted.

Mushi just released a gasp of awe as she walked through the castle. King Sandy followed behind her, boasting about making the castle. She was much easier to get along with that her older sister. They finally made it up to the balcony, looking out over the dark ocean. Mushi's eyes shone like stars, almost looking like an innocent child...

...almost.

"It's so beautiful!" she breathed out in awe.

"Well, you can stay here, with me, as my queen," King Sandy said, looking out the corner of his eyes to make sure his knights were there at the entrance to make sure that they would block her exit if she was to make a run. They were there.

"Re~ally?" Mushi asked, looking at him with her big eyes.

Good reaction. King Sandy smirked and nodded.

"Of course. Every king needs a queen."

Mushi hugged him, catching him just a little off guard.

"Oh thank you!" she said, then got up from her embrace.

Her sweetness changed. She now looked devious and evil. Fire burned in her eyes.

"From here, and with the help of your sand knights, I will be able to take revenge on my sister and her _stupid_ friend," Mushi said, making sure she emphasized 'stupid'.

Sandy only grinned, enjoying her evilness.

"Yes! Let us plan immediately!" he said, adding, "My queen" at the end.

Smirking evilly, Mushi latched her arm with Sandy's arm as the two headed back into the castle.

"Yes, let's," Mushi agreed, adding, "My king."

Both entered the sand castle, laughing evilly with the sand knights joining in the laughing till they were hushed up by Mushi (who they found very scary).

* * *

**Me: Okay, so that was a hard couple to write up. I think I did good on them, but I'll come back later on to do them better justice. I'm very sorry if it was short for some of you. I think I'll be going back and give all the couples another (and hopefully, better) time in the limelight. The next couple will be Jimmy/Anna, and after that, Lenny/Ogie.**

**Also, to, Miwokgirl101, where did you find where Numbuh 1's grandson was called Chris (I looked everywhere to see if they gave him a name and didn't find it). I don't want to sound mean, I just really want to know where you found that out (cause then I could have used the real name instead of making one up).**

**Continue to send me in couples you want to see in this collection, and if I can, I will make them appear in here. Till then, this has been AnimeGirl 144.**


	5. First Time I Saw You

**Me:** **Hello fanfictioners of KND. So, here's the fifth fanfic in the collection. It's a Jimmy/Anna one-shot. I hope this fic does the couple justice. Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road!!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTHING!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! **_**NOTHING!!**_** If I did, KND would **_**still**_** be going on.**

**Title:** First Time I Saw You  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

The first time Anna Worthington saw Jimmy Nixon McGarfield in kindergarten, she knew that she was in love. The little boy with a cute (in her opinion) southern accent was a new student to Gallagher Kindergarten. He was very shy, and scooted away from other human contact. While the other kids thought he was strange, Anna continued to think of him as cute.

She attempted to get close to him the first week, but he would constantly run away from her, showing no back bone what-so-ever. He was constantly teased by Wallabee for that fact, making Anna beat Wallabee on the head for insulting her crush. He quickly learned to leave him alone.

At the start of the second week, Jimmy wasn't so jumpy. When Anna said hi to him Monday morning, he said hi back and sat at her table. He usually sat on his own, but now had the courage to be around another student. Anna was overjoyed to have him at her table, not caring if the boy that had currently sat there was mad.

The two began to bond over the course of the week. Jimmy was opening himself up more to Anna, and had even called her his only friend. Feeling honored, Anna called him her best friend, which earned a small blush from him as he went back to coloring.

Anna's feelings for him continued to grow as the two bonded even more during their kindergarten year. It was towards the end of the year, and Jimmy was able to talk to other kids without feeling scared (he did talk to Lizzie Devine an awful lot). But he had also rubbed a person the wrong way. During their recess, the boy that had used to sit with Anna before Jimmy took his spot came up to the little kid and began to fight him.

Jimmy was not very good at fighting, and was trying to just block himself from the punches. As kids ran for their teacher, Anna tried to break up the fight. The boy, in his anger, shoved her back. He was very strong for a five-year-old, and his shove made her stumble backwards and fall to her butt. Her glasses fell off her face and landed on the ground. They were then stepped on by the same boy that pushed her. Anna gasped when she heard her glasses break.

"My glasses!" she cried.

She cried into her hands about her glasses for a good while until she felt someone grab one of her hands. She looked up, but couldn't see anyone clearly (she was very blind without those glasses). The hand tugged her hand.

"C'mon Anna," Jimmy's voice said.

"Jimmy?" she asked.

"Yep. It me," he said. He tugged her hand again. "C'mon. Miss Thomas wants us."

He helped get to her feet, then guided her to wherever they were going, still keeping his hand in hers. Jimmy guided her into the classroom and helped her sit at a seat, then took a seat himself. Though Anna could not see what was going on, she was able to hear the teacher scolding and punishing both boys, much to Anna's surprise and dismay. She tried to come to Jimmy's defense, but the teacher would have none of it, and ordered Jimmy and the boy to stand in front of a wall for the rest of lunch while she went and called their parents and told them what happened. While their teacher was doing this, Anna decided to keep Jimmy company.

"I don't understand why she punished you, Jimmy," Anna said. "You didn't fight back!"

"Well, yes I did," he replied to her.

Anna blinked in surprise, looking at the blurry face of her friend.

"You did?"

"Yah. After he done hurt ya, I fought back," Jimmy said. "I didn't like to see ya hurt."

Anna blushed a little and whispered out, "Oh Jimmy."

Anna never forgot that conversation with him, and she told herself she never would. She continued to stand by Jimmy's side throughout their school years, and in the fourth grade, was the one who encouraged Jimmy to run for fourth grade presidency after learning of him to want to run. He seemed unsure of it, but she encouraged him and he went for it (and even won). She later became his most trusted secretary.

But Anna knew of Jimmy's dark plans, and she willingly followed him to the dark side, just to be with him. Jimmy had planned an assembly at the school which was cancelled due to a snow day. Anna only knew of two things: 1.) Give Uno the flu (which was already completed) and 2.) Jimmy was going to round up all the kids for an assembly. What she didn't know was the reason behind his assembly; to crown his queen. Behind her back, he had Lizzie Devine be brought to the school. Anna was hurt, and was ordered to check on the captured students. Hot tears ran down her cheek as she headed to the students, bitterness and hurt swelling up in her heart.

She encountered four of the five KND members trying to reach for their _Rainbow Monkey_ communicator. When she held the device in her hand, a plan began to formulate in her mind. After making sure no one was looking, Anna took out her key and unlocked the bindings on their wrists.

"Why are you helping us?" Numbuh Five asked, looking at the secretary suspiciously.

"Because, I don't want Jimmy to go through with this assembly as much as you four do," she replied simply. "Don't take them off just yet; wait until you know the right moment."

The KND operatives complied with her orders without complaints. As one of Jimmy's guards guided the KND operatives to the assembly, she headed back to the assembly to meet up with Jimmy. He questioned her and she rebutted it as innocently as she could, and then ordered the students to sit down. The assembly started, and when all went to hectic, Anna hid in the background, only hoping that her plan would work.

Jimmy was defeated by Uno and Lizzie was saved, _not_ becoming Jimmy's queen. As he was headed towards one of the KND's flying vehicles, he questioned the KND on how they were able to break out of their bindings, to which Anna answered as she showed up. Jimmy was surprised, to say the least. He hadn't expected _her_ to ever turn on him. Anna decided now was the perfect time to admit that she loved him, to which she nervously waited for his reply. To her joy, Jimmy said he'd learn to know the meaning of love. Their moment was broken by Numbuh Four, much to Anna's dismay and annoyance.

As Anna (and Jimmy) sat in their KND Arctic Base cell, all she could do was remember the first time she saw Jimmy.

That memory always brought a smile and a blush to her face.

* * *

**Me: Okay, so how did this one do? I finished this up before heading to school, so I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed. I'm kind of proud of it, but I'd like you to tell me what you think. The next couple will be Lenny/Ogie.**

**Continue to send me in couples you want to see in this collection, and if I can, I will make them appear in here. Till then, this has been AnimeGirl 144.**


	6. Whatever May Come

**Me:** **Hello fanfictioners of KND. So, here's the sixth fanfic in the collection. It's a Lenny/Ogie one-shot. This one's set during Operation Z.E.R.O.. I found the perfect spot to place it, and the times may be hard to tell, soooo I'm going to do my best. I hope you all enjoy it. Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road!!**

**Warning: Short chapter! I'm sorry!!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTHING!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! **_**NOTHING!!**_** If I did, KND would **_**still**_** be going on.**

**Title:** Whatever May Come  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

The recommissioned operative Numbuh 0 had recommissioned them back to their old selves, and explained the plan on how they were going to stop Grandfather. Of course Sector Z was all up for kicking that old man's butt, but there came a catch; at any moment, they would return back to their 'delightful' selves. This made Ogie's heart drop in her chest. She absolutely _hated_ being a Delightful child, instead of a KND operative. Lenny seemed to have shared her sentiment, and feeling her sadness, he placed a hand on her shoulder, to comfort her. She touched his hand, and looked up at him.

It was not uncommon for the world of KND to see relationships blossom, an example being Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 999. Lenny and Ogie (Numbuh .4 and .5) was another example. Back when they were helping Numbuh 0 beat Grandfather and then restart the Kids Next Door, the two began to form a relationship. The rest of the team knew they liked each other, but decided to not bother them with it. It was hard on them when they were delightfulized, being separated for so long.

Now they were back, but set to be split apart at any moment? It almost brought a tear to Ogie's eyes, but she was a strong girl, and knew there was no time for crying.

Right now, all that mattered was beating Grandfather.

Again.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

Numbuh 1 first headed out to the Moonbase, intent on regaining it and sending it towards Earth. Sector Z, originally planned to stand by Father's and Numbuh 0's side, decided Numbuh 1 may need assistance on his mission to recapture the Moonbase. They took another of Father's rockets, and headed up towards the Moonbase, following Numbuh 1's rocket that had already reached the base. As the rocket ship was headed towards the moon, Ogie sat at the very back of the rocket, thinking to herself. Lenny decided it'd be unwise to leave her by herself, so he walked over and sat across from her. She barely noticed him.

"Ogie?" he asked, only using her real name when they discussed something serious, "you feeling okay?"

The shorter operative of Sector Z looked up at the taller boy. Even though she was wearing sunglasses, Lenny had this ability to see past the shades and into her eyes. She couldn't hide anything from him. After taking a moment to look at him, she lowered her head.

"No," she admitted after a while of silence between the two (the other three were talking about the connection between Numbuh 0 and Numbuh 1). "I don't like the idea of us going back to be _delightful_." She made sure she spoke the word poisonously.

"Me neither," Lenny admitted. "I never really felt _delightful_ when I was a delightful child_._ But, we can't really dwell on that matter."

"I know that," Ogie said with a small sorrowful sigh. "It's just that, I missed being a KND operative. I missed beating up on adults. I missed..." She gulped a little as a tear involuntarily left her eyes. "I missed being with you."

The corners of Lenny's lips twitched a little. He stared at her with a compassionate look in his eyes.

"I missed being with you too," he said, leaning back a little as a sorrowful smile graced his face. "Even though we stand close to each other, we're still far apart from each other." He then reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it gently in his hand. "But, let's not think about that now. We've got a mission to do, and let's just enjoy each other's company for as long as it'll last."

Ogie smiled up at him, nodding in agreement. She squeezed his hand a little tighter then looked out the window of their rocket shuttle at the Moonbase. She felt Lenny squeeze her hand back. No matter how much longer the two could stay in their normal state, they were happy.

Whatever may come, the two would enjoy each other's company for as long as they could.

* * *

**Me: Alrighty folks, another couple done. I'm really sorry that this was a short chapter, but it was a little hard to write the couple. Still, I'm kind of proud of it, but I still want to hear all of your feedback. So the next couple will be a Ryck/Sally one-shot. Now, I've got to explain something and I'll restate it in the next chapter. The Ryck/Sally one-shots in here will follow after each other while the other couple one-shots won't (example: If I do another Lee/Sonya one-shot, it won't follow the first Lee/Sonya one-shot I wrote).**

**Continue to send me in couples you want to see in this collection, and if I can, I will make them appear in here. Till then, this has been AnimeGirl 144.**


	7. Don't Want to See You Hurt

**Me:** **Hello fanfictioners of KND. So, here's the seventh fanfic in the collection. It's another Ryck/Sally one-shot. As I said in the last chapter, the Ryck/Sally one-shots **_**do**_** follow each other. This means this one-shot ties in with **The Future**. So, lets get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTHING!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! **_**NOTHING!!**_** If I did, KND would **_**still**_** be going on. Also, Chad (aka Numbuh 274) would **_**never**_** had become a villain.**

**Title:** Don't Want to See You Hurt  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

Sector V was always known to get the most difficult missions, and go up against some of the KND's worst villains like Father, Stickybeard, Knightbrace, Mr. Boss, and even Grandfather. Today's mission was not an exception. Kids Next Door Global Command issued Sector V their latest mission. Compared to all their previous missions they've recieved since Sally (Numbuh 3300) joined the team, this mission was much more challenging.

And boy was it ever.

Ryck Uno (Numbuh 1100 and grandson of the famous Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno) and great-grandson of famous Numbuh 0 (Monty Uno)) found himself trying to keep his own against their adult enemies. Their mission _looked_ simple. A man by the name of Ritz Ralitz and some of his red cybernetic ninjas had stolen the KND's cake recipie (which was actually the cake recipie that was stolen from the DCFDTL and modified to the KND's specifications) from Sector C. What they didn't account for was that Ritz had double barricated himself in his fortress with three lines of defense.

The first was the fort itself. That was an easy mission for Numbuh 2200 (Jonathan Gilligan) to get their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. into the fortress. The second line of defense was the red cybernetic ninjas which were what they were battling at this moment. Ryck held his S.C.A.M.P.P. in his hand and shot beams of light at the cybernetic ninjas, destroying them on the spot. Jonathan was shooting the cybernetic ninjas from the sky with his jet pack on his back. Last time he checked, Evert Beatles (Numbuh 4400) and Damion Lincoln (Numbuh 5500) were off on either sides trying to make a clear path to the inside of the fortress. He didn't know where Numbuh 3300 (Sally Sanban) was. Last time he saw her she was standing beside him, then the next, she was gone.

Biting his lip and wondering (really worrying) about where Sally was, Ryck decided to try and head into the building itself. After conveying the plan to the other boys of his team, he and the boys preformed the mission as explained by Ryck. With the distraction in place, Ryck made his way to the heart of the fortress with little fighting. He felt his heart jump into his throat when he saw that one of the giant oak double doors was opened just a bit. Speeding up, and hoping to the heavens that Sally was okay, the leader of Sector V shot into the fortess interior and ran past the elegant paintings and sculptures that lined the walls.

"Numbuh 3300? Numbuh 3300?" Ryck called into his wrist communicator. When she didn't answer him, he tried something different. "Sally? Sally, can you hear me? Sally!"

"Looking for your little friend?"

Ryck stopped in his place and looked up the double grand staircase to see what he presumed to be Ritz in red armor that looked like something about of the movie _Tron_. What made Ryck's eyes widened was that Sally's body laid under one of Ritz's armpits. Ritz's toothy smirk grew a little more.

"If you want her back, here, take her," he said, throwing the unconsious KND operative at Ryck, who quickly jumped into action.

As Sally flew over the stairs, Ryck was trying to do the math in his mind and figure out where she'd land. He did his math correctly, and caught her in his arms. He grunted a little as he bent his knees, almost falling to the ground, but he straightened his legs and looked at his unconsious teammate. She didn't seemed to be too damaged, just a few cuts and bruises.

"Now then, little boy," Ritz said from the top, making Ryck look up at him. "I assume you are here to challenge me?"

Ryck placed Sally on the ground next to him carefully before looking up at Ritz with the legendary Uno glare.

"I am Numbuh 1100, here on KND business to retrieve our stolen cake recipie, which _you_ stole," Ryck said.

Ritz sighed, "Yes. I know that. Now, are you my challenge or not?"

"I am."

"Good. If you can beat me, you will get your recipie back," Ritz said, walking down the grand stairs with his hands behind his back. "But you have to beat me."

"Oh trust me, I will," Ryck said with confidence in his voice.

"Oh, you think so?" Ritz asked. "Well, we'll just have to see."

Then, before Ryck's eyes, Ritz launched himself off the stairs and at Ryck with a small hand gun that looked like a icing tube pointed straight at the KND operative.

"Oh shoot!" Ryck said, grabbing for his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. to protect himself.

His natural instincts kicked in, and he did a backflip, away from Ritz's shot (the adult's tube gun shot laser beams). When Ryck got into a kneeling stance, he shot back at Ritz who dodged and shot back. The two continually played cat-and-mouse, both shooting and then dodging, none really laying a hit. Ritz was getting very annoyed with the little game, and so he took out a small device and pushed the only button on it. Four doors opened from the walls, and four red cybernetic ninjas shot out, all surrounding Ryck.

"Oh great," Ryck said under his breath.

As one of the ninjas jumped to attack him, Ryck turned and shot at its stomach and then its head and then its neck. It fell to the ground with electricity sparking out of it. He did this to two more ninjas before the fourth and last ninja lunged at him and was able to strike him on his arm, cutting it open and blood began to come out of the open wound. Ryck destroyed that too. He then turned his sights back on Ritz who was running up the middle stairs before turning onto the left set of stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Ryck said, running after the adult. "Get back here you coward!!"

Ryck gained on Ritz fast, and jumped the adult, making him fall to the ground. The two wrestled for a while before the evil adult's head hit the wall, knocking him out. Ryck sat up, looking at his unconsious enemy.

"Well, that was easy," he said to himself. "Now to find that recipie."

He began to search the adult's body and found the recipie in one of his pockets. Grabbing it in triumph, Ryck headed back down to the grand staircase, where Sally was just beginning to regain consiousness. Ryck practically flew down the steps as he ran to her side and helped her sit up.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" he asked gently.

"A little. Got a headache though," she answered, her voice just a little slurred. Her eyes then shot open as she remembered something important. "Ritz! He's got the recipie!"

"No he doesn't," Ryck said with a smirk, holding out a small piece of paper. "_I've _got it."

Sally's eyes brightened as she leaned closer to him.

"Oh Ryck! You're amazing!" she complemented.

Ryck blushed a little and swiped his thumb under his nose.

"It was no big deal. Actually easy too; he was such a coward," Ryck said.

"Oh Ryck, you're bleeding," Sally gasped, looking at his open wound.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Guess I am," he said, looking at it absent-mindedly. "Doesn't really matter. You're not hurt though, right?" he asked, looking at her with concerned eyes. _Because I swear if he did, I'll..._

"No, I'm not hurt," she said, still looking at the wound. "Come here, I'll bandage the wound until we get back to the treehouse."

"You really don't have to," he insisted. "I'm fine."

Sally "pfft"ed and rummaged through her bag till she found a bandage wrap. She then grabbed his arm and began to wrap the wound, making sure to be gentle. Ryck watched her in silence, a little impressed by her medical skills. When she was finished she sat back with a satisfied sigh as she placed her medical wraps into her bag.

"There, that should do it till we get back," she said.

"Thanks," he said. "You didn't really have to do it. I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Sally said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Ryck said, looking at her. "I don't want to see you hurt." _Ever._

Sally blushed at his statement, and lowered her head just to hide the blush. Ryck also blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Erhm, come on. Let's get back to the others. Hopefully they've finished off the rest of Ritz's defenses," Ryck said, getting to his feet quickly and holding out a hand for Sally. Sally smiled a small smile and took his hand, allowing him to help her up.

The two of them headed out of the fortress to the outer area where the team was waiting for them, a heap of broken and destroyed machines were laying. The team greeted the two enthusiastically, and were even more happy to see the recipie. With the mission complete, the kids piled into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and headed off to Moonbase to deliever the goods.

Ryck settled into a his seat and breifly looked over at Sally. She looked up at him, and sent him a small smile that made him smile back at her before his attention returned to the screen. Overall, it was a good mission, because she came out of it with barely an injury on her.

_She didn't get too hurt,_ he thought, reminding him that Sally did have some cuts but they'd heal in matter of minutes or hours. _She made it out of the mission proficiently._

_I'm glad,_ he thought with his smile growing even bigger.

* * *

**Me: Alrighty folks, another couple done. This was a little hard to write, but I hope you all liked it. Sorry if the ending sucked or if it felt rushed, but I wasn't focusing too much on the fighting scenes. I was just trying to get to Ryck/Sally. The next couple I may do will be a Numbuh 86/Numbuh 19th-Century.**

**Continue to send me in couples you want to see in this collection, and if I can, I will make them appear in here. Till then, this has been AnimeGirl 144.**


	8. Sexists in a Cell

**Me:** **Hello fanfictioners of KND. So, here's the eighth fanfic in the collection. It's a Numbuh 86/Numbuh 19th-Century one-shot. Let's see how this works out.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! NOTHING!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! **_**NOTHING!!**_** If I did, KND would **_**still**_** be going on. Also, Chad (aka Numbuh 274) would **_**never**_** had become a villain. I'd love him too much to let him be a bad guy. Sadly, I ****don't**** own KND, so he is. *Cries in corner***

**Title:** Sexists in a Cell  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

"Stupid boy!!!" Numbuh 86, aka Fanny Fulbright, shouted as she stomped to the other side of their cake prison.

Numbuh 19th-Century picked himself up from off of the floor and dusted himself. He sent a looked over at Numbuh 86 that could best be described as reproachable.

"Really, hitting another KND operative, and a boy no less," he remarked, sitting on the seat.

Numbuh 86 turned immediately on him, baring her teeth at him with fire in her eyes. It made him flinch a little on the inside.

"You listen here you preppy clothed boy," Numbuh 86 began her rant, pointing her finger accusingly at him. "A girl can do anything a boy can do and better. I'm the decommissioning officer for Pete sakes!"

She now got in his face, pointing her finger in between his eyes and continued to glare at the bewildered boy from the 19th century.

"So don't try and put us girls down, because it was _your_ fault we're here you stupid stupid _boy_!!" Numbuh 86 shouted, practically roaring at the last word.

Her noise had attracted the Ice Cream Men guards, one of them banging on the door to shush her up. She unleashed her demon rage and shouted at the door, scaring away the guards watching it. As the steam leaved her body, and she huffing at the door, she heard the sound of a light chuckling. Turning her head slowly, she looked over her shoulder to see her prison mate chuckling into his hand.

"What," she began with her teeth gritted, "are you chuckling about?"

"You obviously like like me," Numbuh 19th-Century said, almost like it was the most common thing in the world.

Anger that should have normally been there was replaced with shock and surprise.

"What?!!!!" she said to him, practically lifting off the ground as she asked the question.

She didn't know that the other KND operative could see the pink blush on her cheeks. Numbuh 19th-Century smirked, looking at his finely manicured finger tips.

"Admit it, you're smitten with me," he said, barely giving her a second glance. "Hard to blame you though."

"M-me? Sm-smitten with _you?!_" Her blush only deepened in color.

Numbuh 19th-Century looked up at her with a smirk that made her whole face turn red. The two sexists in the cell were in an uncomfortable silence (well, uncomfortable for Numbuh 86), till Numbuh 19th-Century broke it.

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed, you're quite a fetching girl," Numbuh 19th-Ccentury said. "We two would make a very fetching couple."

"You really think so?" Numbuh 86 asked, her legs acting on their own and guiding her back to the bench where she took a seat to his right.

"Oh most defiantly," he answered, leaning towards her a little with a sly smirk.

"Well, ya are kind of cute," Numbuh 86 said, being uncharacteristically bashful.

"Do you think you'd fancy me with a kiss?" Numbuh 19th-Century boldly (and I mean _boldly_) asked.

"A-a kiss?" Numbuh 86 asked, just to be sure.

Numbuh 19th-Century nodded, raising an eyebrow at her. Numbuh 86 began to run through the thoughts in her head (whether to give him a kiss or deny it and beat him to a pulp for even suggesting such a thing) when she noticed how bashful she was acting. Not one to be bashful, Numbuh 86 straightened her back and nodded at him.

"Sure, I'll give you a kiss," she said to him.

Fanny would swear even to her grave that the boy next to her giggled with glee. Both puckering up, they leaned in a bit slowly like the build up to a love movie, before finally both their lips met...

...and then Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 showed up and caught the two red handed.

* * *

**Me: Alrighty folks, another couple done, and I hope you all liked it. This was a little hard to write because Numbuh 19th-Century is hard to right (notice why I kept using fetching, I don't think ten year olds know what sexy means). Still, I found this chapter fun to write. I set it in the episode (C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E.). He said something rude to her, so she pushed him off of the bench, and that's where I decided to start the fic, and then ended it where Numbuh 3 & 5 found the two. The next couple I may do will be a Numbuh 86/Numbuh 60.**

**Also, on a side note, I was wondering: does anyone else think that Numbuh 19th-Century looks like a girl? Is it just me, or does he?**

**Continue to send me in couples you want to see in this collection, and if I can, I will make them appear in here. Till then, this has been AnimeGirl 144.**


	9. Always Fighting

**Me:** **Hello fanfictioners of KND. So, here's the nineth fanfic in the collection. It's a Numbuh 86/Numbuh 60 one-shot. Let's see how this works out.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME? **_**NOTHING!**_** If I did, KND would **_**still**_** be going on. Also, Chad (aka Numbuh 274) would **_**never**_** have become a villain. I'd love him too much to let him be a bad guy. Sadly, I ****don't**** own KND, so he is. *Cries in corner***

**Title:** Always Fighting  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

"**YOU STUPID BOY!**"

Numbuh 274 sighed, placing his forehead in his palm and shook his head. Numbuh 362 also shook her head, already knowing whose voice that belonged to.

"They're at it," she commented.

"Again," the Supreme Commander added with a heavy sigh. "What are they arguing about this time?"

"Not sure. You want me to check it out?" she asked her leader.

He sent her a look that obviously answered her question. She nodded at him, saluted, then exited the office to face the horror that was Numbuh 86's and Numbuh 60's arguments. From the looks on some of the other operative's faces, it seemed that this argument was worse than their others.

_Oh joy,_ Numbuh 362 thought. _They're always fighting over stupid little things._

"...You're going ballistic Fanny," Numbuh 60's voice said.

"It's Numbuh 86 to _you_, Patton," Numbuh 86's voice snapped.

Numbuh 362 entered the mess hall where the two were having their arguments. Both were on their feet, hands on the table, glaring at each other with their pearly white teeth bared. Numbuh 362 sighed heavily before looking at them with an almost glaring look. She then cleared her throat loudly which caught their attention. Both snapped into attention and saluted.

"Numbuh 362," they said in unison.

"At ease," Numbuh 362 said to the duo, closing her eyes. "What the Rainbow Monkeys is going on in here?"

"The stupid boy over here started it," Numbuh 86 said, pointing and glaring at the male operative.

Numbuh 60 looked surprised. He looked over at the female operative and glared at her accusingly.

"Me? You're the one that took a small comment and yelled at me," Numbuh 60 said.

"How _dare_ you accuse _**me**_ of such a thing!" Numbuh 86 growled, still glaring at Numbuh 60.

Numbuh 362 sighed and shook her head when she saw the two ready to strike at each other.

"It's a wonder how you two don't kill each other yet," she muttered to herself. "Both of you, _knock it off!_"

Both arguing operatives turned their attentions back to their commanding officer and stood at attention.

"Now then-!" Numbuh 362 was caught off by the Moonbase's red alert.

"**ALERT! ALERT!**" a KND operative voice shouted over the intercom. "**UNIDENTIFIED FLYING OBJECT HEADED TOWARDS THE MOONBASE. REPEAT: UNIDENTIFIED FLYING OBJECT HEADED TOWARDS THE MOONBASE!**"

"**Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!**" Numbuh 274 shouted over the intercom, launching the kids on the Moonbase into action.

"You two, follow me! We're heading towards the Bridge!" Numbuh 362 ordered, heading out of the Mess Hall with the two other operatives following...

...or so she thought.

"Patton! Where do ye think ye're goin'?" Numbuh 86 called after the boy that was going opposite of the Bridge.

"Gotta go help the other KND operatives!" Numbuh 60 shouted as he headed off for the garage.

"Then I'm goin' too!" Numbuh 86 said, turning to follow Numbuh 60.

"No. You go with Numbuh 362 and help her and the other Bridge operatives with whatever they need. Numbuh 274's gonna need you there," Numbuh 60 said, stopping momentarily to stop her.

"But-"

"**All Kids Next Door operatives need to be at their stations immediately!**"

"Fanny, Patton, come on!" Numbuh 362 shouted after realizing the two weren't following her anymore.

"Go on Fanny, I'll be alright," Numbuh 60 said, then turned and ran towards the garage.

Numbuh 86 watched him leave for a few seconds before turning and following a waiting Numbuh 362. She hoped Numbuh 60 would come out of it alive.

* * *

"Any casualties?" Numbuh 274 asked after the Kids Next Door won the battle.

"None of our fleets report any casualties, just injured operatives," Numbuh 225 reported.

Numbuh 86 stiffened a little and turned to look over at Numbuh 225.

"Do we have a list?" Numbuh 274 asked.

"Hold on, sir, I'm getting the list now," Numbuh 225 reported. Then, after a minute of listening, "I've got the list, sir. Only a few are hurt. Among them are Numbuhs 493, 5592, 32, 60, 900, 114..."

Numbuh 86's eyes widened when she heard Numbuh 60's name be called on the list and immediately shot up from her seat and ran out of the bridge and ran to the medbay. When she arrived, she found KND nurses and doctors attending to the injured. She immediately scanned the room and found Numbuh 60 lying in a bed, a bandage on his cheek and a bandage wrapping on his arm.

"Patton!" Numbuh 86 said, already by his side. "Are you alright?"

"Yep. Docs here say I can leave in a day or two," Numbuh 60 said nonchalantly. "And even if they don't let me out of here in two days, I'll break out of here on my own."

Numbuh 86 rolled her eyes and placed the back of her hands on her hips.

"Typical boys, never taking precautions like they should," she said, though it didn't have her normal bite. "I'm glad ye're okay, though."

"Yeah, me too," Numbuh 60 said.

Numbuh 86 narrowed her eyes and did her best to resist the urge to whack his arm (his bad arm; his bandaged up arm).

"I'm also glad you're okay," Numbuh 60 said, looking up at her softly.

Numbuh 86's eyes widened a little, then looked away as she felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Well,... just get better Numbuh 60," Numbuh 86 said, her voice softer than normal. "The KND will need ya in fit physical shape."

Numbuh 60 smiled at her.

"Yeah. They do need a _boy_ to protect the Moonbase," Numbuh 60 said, though he was only teasing her.

Numbuh 86 didn't realize this was a joke and narrowed her eyes at him.

"_**YOU STUPID BOY!**_"

A loud "**WACK!**" sounded throughout the Moonbase followed by a yelp of pain from the victim. Numbuh 274 placed his head in his hands with a shake and a sigh while Numbuh 362 smacked her forehead.

"Won't those two _ever_ get along?" Numbuh 362 said, mostly to herself.

"Won't those two ever admit they like like each other and stop there stupid fighting?" Numbuh 274 offered up.

Numbuh 362 sighed, "We can only hope, sir. We can only hope."

* * *

**Me: YEAH! Another couple done, and before Easter too. ^^ This is my early Easter-present to you all. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a little hard for me to write because I wanted to get both Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 60's personalities right, but also tweak them a little. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the two. I placed this like a year after they were admitted into the KND, so they're still kind of new to the organization. The next couple is going to be Tommy/Mushi. When I first saw these two in KND, I always pictured them together. Weird, I know. I'll post the chapter after I get back from the river.**

**Continue to send me in couples you want to see in this collection, and if I can, I will make them appear in here. Till then, this has been AnimeGirl 144.**


	10. Personal Hero

**Me:** **Hello fanfictioners of KND. So, here's the eighth fanfic in the collection. It's a Mushi/Tommy one-shot. Let's see how this works out.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME? **_**NOTHING!**_** If I did, KND would **_**still**_** be going on. Also, Chad (aka Numbuh 274) would **_**never**_** have become a villain. I'd love him too much to let him be a bad guy. Sadly, I ****don't**** own KND, so he is. *Cries in corner***

**Title:** Personal Hero  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Mushi shouted as she ran around the corner of her school's building.

Mushi, the five-year-old sister of Kuki Sanban (Numbuh 3), was being chased by bullies like always. Some of the six graders found it fun to pick on the kindergarten kid, and she was their favorite target. As she continued to turn the corner, she tripped on a rock and fell onto the ground. As she was getting to her knees, she heard the footsteps of her chasers gaining on her.

_Uh oh,_ she thought.

"There you are you little twerp," one of the bullies said.

"Almost got away from us," the other said.

"Don't hurt me," Mushi said, curling into a ball and looking up fearfully at the two bullies.

"Nuh-uh little brat, we gotta teach you a lesson for trying to run away from us," the first bully said, leaning in and grabbing Mushi by the front of her shirt.

Mushi yelped as she was lifted off the ground and came face-to-face with the ugly older bully. Then, to her surprise and relief, a voice sounded from not too far away.

"Halt, evil doers!"

"What the-? Who said that?" the second bully asked, turning to look around. Then, they spotted the owner of the voice. "Hey, who are you?"

"I'm a whisper in the night. A shadow on a hot summer sun," the little seven-year-old said. "I am, The Tommy!"

"The Tommy? What kind of a stupid name is that?" the first bully asked.

"And what's with the lame cape?" the second questioned, not taking Tommy seriously at all.

"You dare to face me? Well, take some of this!" Tommy threw a pair of playing cards at the bullies, both of the cards slicing their wrists and making them yelp.

The card that hit the first bully sliced the wrist that had been holding Mushi. In his pain, he dropped Mushi who fell onto the ground and looked at her savior in shock and awe. Tommy ran up and head butted both bullies in the guts, making them fall to their knees.

_Wow,_ Mushi thought in awe.

"Take that you big meanies," Tommy said. "Have you had enough, or do you want to continue to face me, The Tommy?"

The bullies looked up at the kid and shook their head, quickly getting to their feet and running away. They promised not to bother Mushi again as they ran to their homes, crying for their mothers. Tommy smirked as he watched them leave before turning to the awe damsel in distress. Mushi blinked up at him.

"No worries. They're gone now, and they won't bother you anymore," Tommy said. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, ye-yes. Thank you," Mushi said with a small blush, quickly jumping to her feet.

"Well then, my work is done here. I shall now take my leave!" Tommy said dramatically, running away and leaving Mushi by herself.

Mushi watched him leave with a small smile, and even ignored when he tripped on a branch. To her, he was her hero, and she wanted to see him again. She got her wish two days later, when another group of bullies (this time fourth graders) showed up and tried to steal her lunch money at lunch. Just as they were nearing her, her hero came to save her again. After making them runaway, Tommy turned to the damsel-in-distress who was already on her feet.

"Boy, bullies sure like to pick on you a lot," Tommy commented.

"Yeah," Mushi said with a shrug. "Uhm, I got this for you, as a thank you present."

She presented him the daisy she had picked earlier. A small blush was on her face as she continued to hold out the flower. She didn't notice the blush on Tommy's face.

"A flower? It's very nice, but the Tommy can't be seen with a flower on me," Tommy said.

Mushi's face fell and tears looked ready to form. Tommy noticed and quickly made up for his stupid mistake.

"But, to make sure no evil-doers bring harm to this present, I'll keep it at my secret lair, where it'll be safe," Tommy amended, smiling brightly at the younger girl and grabbing the flower.

Mushi smiled brightly at him.

"Really?"

"Sure. Thanks for the flower," he said.

Mushi smiled more and opened her mouth to say something, but the school bell cut them off.

"C'mon Tommy!" Lee called.

"Coming!" Tommy shouted back. He then turned to Mushi. "I must take my leave now. Remember to stay out of danger."

With that, he turned and ran to the school building where his friends were waiting. Mushi watched him leave.

"Thanks again," she said to his retreating form.

She soon headed to her classroom where they were doing art. As she drew her picture, her friend, Lana, decided to see what she was drawing.

"Mushi, what's that?" Lana asked.

"It's me and my personal hero, The Tommy!" Mushi answered, saying his name fondly.

"Why are there hearts everywhere on this picture?" Lana asked.

"That's none of your concern!" Mushi replied back snappishly, blushing as she clutched the drawing to her body.

"You've got a crush on him, don't ya," Lana said with a knowing look.

"Shush!" Mushi snapped, looking around frantically like someone had heard.

"Hey everyone! Mushi's got a crush on _The Tommy_!" Lana shouted to the whole class.

"Lana!" Mushi cried, blushing furiously as everyone laughed at her.

All the while, she clutched her precious drawing as the other kindergarten children tried to grab it. She threatened to bite their fingers off if they tried to touch it. She wouldn't let _anyone_ touch it.

* * *

**Me: YEAH! Another couple done. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a little hard to finish, but I think I did good. Still, I want your opinions. Ever since I first saw Mushi and Tommy in the show, I thought they'd make a couple out of the two. They didn't, which made me a little sad. Oh well. The next couple will be Cree/Maurice.**

**Continue to send me in couples you want to see in this collection, and if I can, I will make them appear in here. Till then, this has been AnimeGirl 144.**


	11. Movie Date

**Me:** **Hello fanfictioners of KND. So, here's the eleventh fanfic in the collection. It's a Cree/Maurice one-shot. Let's see how this works out. I'm really really really really really really sorry for how late it is. Also, to **trickquestion**, don't worry, I'm not abandoning this fanfic. Just have a major writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME? **_**NOTHING!**_** If I did, KND would **_**still**_** be going on.**

**Title:** Movie Date  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you want to ask him out, Cree? He's kind of weird."

"He's not _weird_, Aliana. Sure he's different, but he's not _weird_."

"Whatever you say. All the best luck to ya," Aliana said, taking a sip of her drink.

Puffing up her chest, Cree stood from her table and walked across the cafeteria to where Maurice was sitting. He was alone, reading a book with his headphones on. Cree easily slid onto the bench seat next to him. Sensing her presence, Maurice paused his music and looked over at her.

"Hey Maurice," she flirted.

"Hey Cree," Maurice greeted back kindly.

"Soooooo, I was wondering, if you're not too busy, if you'd go on a date with me tonight," Cree said.

"A-a date?" Maurice stuttered a little.

"Yeah, that is, if you're not too busy. We could schedule it for a different night," Cree said, not ready to give up.

"Nah nah, it'll be fine," Maurice said, grinning at her. "How about we catch a spy movie tonight? I'll pick you up at seven. Okay?"

"Sure, sounds great. See you then," Cree said with a flirtatious wave.

"See you then," Maurice repeated, placing his headphones and going back to his book.

Cree stood up and left the table with a victorious smile on her face. She walked back to her table and took a seat beside her friend.

"So, how'd it go?" Aliana asked.

"We're going to go see a movie tonight," Cree answered with a smirk. "He's picking me up at seven."

"Impressive girl," Aliana said.

"Yeah," Cree said with a far off look.

* * *

Abby watched her sister fuss around her room. Normally, the girls would be at each other's throats. Today, for some reason, Cree wasn't responding to her little sister's quips like she would normally. Cree would just nod or say something like "That's nice." Something was up, and being as curious as she was, the cool spy of Sector V leaned against the doorway and stared at her frantic sister.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked after watching her older sibling pace up and down her room.

"What time is it Abby?" Cree mindlessly asked.

Abby raised an eyebrow at her sister but headed into the kitchen to look at the time on the clock. She came back and answered,

"6:38."

"Ah! He's going to be here soon!" Cree said frantically, now going into a frenzy as she threw _anything _in her grasp randomly.

Abby's curious eyebrow shot up even more.

"Who's going to be here? What are you so frantic about?"

"I'm supposed to go on a movie date tonight with Maurice," Cree said.

"That's why you're so frantic? Over a stupid movie date?" Abby asked. The younger girl shook her head and stepped into the room. "Here. *Sigh* Let me give you a hand."

Cree was stunned by her sister's words and stopped what she was doing to turn and look at her younger sibling.

"You'll... help me?" Cree asked.

"Yeah well... you may be my arch-enemy, but you're still my sister," Abby said, trying to make it not sound like a big deal. "Now then, let's find some clothing for you."

In a rare moment, Cree smiled thankfully at her sister and allowed her sister to help her find something to wear. Since it was only a movie date, Abby suggested something simple, and that's how Cree was now wearing a simple white short-sleeve shirt with black slacks and white shoes. Abby helped style her hair (just brushing it a little but keeping it in its normal style). A knock on the door made both girls jump. Abby quickly ran to the door and looked through the peephole to see Maurice on the other side.

"He's here!" Abby shouted.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Cree shouted back.

Abby nodded to herself then opened the door.

"Hey Maurice," Abby said.

"Hey Abby. Is Cree ready for our movie date?" Maurice asked.

"She sure is," Abby said.

At that moment Cree appeared and headed for the door.

"Wow Cree. You look nice," Maurice complimented.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself," Cree said as she headed for her date. She then turned her attention on her little sister. "We'll be back later tonight, Abby. So tell mom and dad."

"Right," Abby said.

"Oh and Abby, thanks," Cree said.

Abby smiled and nodded. "No prob sis. Now go and enjoy your movie."

Cree smiled back and headed out the door with Maurice beside her. Since they weren't too far away from the movies theater, they decided to walk.

* * *

"That was an awesome movie," Cree commented as they walked out of the theater.

"Yeah. I liked the part with the getaway car," Maurice said. "What about you?"

"The helicopter escape was my favorite part," Cree answered.

"Yeah. That was a pretty cool scene."

The two teenagers talked and laughed on the way back to Cree's house (Maurice luckily brought a flashlight). They arrived to the Lincoln doorstep faster than the duo thought.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight," Cree said as she stepped up to the door.

Maurice just nodded.

"I had a fun time. Thanks for inviting me," she continued.

"Hey, thanks for coming," he said with a shrug.

Boldly, Cree leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, catching him off guard. She pulled back and looked at him. He got over the surprise and fell into an almost dreamy look with a blush on his face. Cree closed her eyes and smiled.

"Night," she said as she opened the door and walked in.

"Night," he replied.

She smiled once more and closed the door. Once the door closed, his dreamy smile turned into a small frown. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked down the sidewalk.

_Hope she never discovers my secret,_ he thought. _It'll break her heart, and I don't want that to happen._

The teenage KND spy sighed quietly to himself as he continued through the dark, left to his own thoughts and prayers that Cree would never discover his secret.

**

* * *

**

Me: FINALLY! I FINISHED IT! WOO!

**Sorry. Had to get that off my chest. This. Chapter. Took. Forever. I'm so glad it's over. Hope you all enjoy it (personally, it's not a favorite because it was pretty hard to write). I don't like how I ended it, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. I **_**WILL NOT**_** be writing this couple again. The next chapter (that will hopefully not take as long) will be Wintergreen/Snow Angel. Can any of you guess/remember the episode they were in?**

**I also think I need to go over the rules one more time. I will not be writing any one-shots that contain anyone from Sector V in the couple. I'm also border-lining Numbuh 362.**

**Continue to send me in couples you want to see in this collection, and if I can, I will make them appear in here. Till then, this has been AnimeGirl 144.**


	12. Hot Chocolate and Candy Canes

**Me:** **Hello fanfictioners of KND. So, here's the twelfth fanfic in the collection. It's a Wintergreen/Snow Angel fanfic. I mainly wrote this because these two characters are parodies of two of my fav **X-Men** characters who also happen to be my fav couple. So, yeah, I just had to write this. I want to apologize in advance for its shortness.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME? **_**NOTHING!**_** If I did, KND would **_**still**_** be going on.**

**Title:** Hot Chocolate and Candy Canes  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

Another Christmas Eve has come and Wintergreen was still on the edge. Last Christmas, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane (dressed up as Sector V) came, took REINDEER system, and almost ruined Christmas. While everyone doubted that it'd happen again, Wintergreen was still edgy, which was probably why he was still wearing his Elfa Strike outfit instead of his elf outfit. He cared deeply about Christmas, and wouldn't allow anyone or anything ruin it. Of course, the annoying singing coming from the other elves was driving him nuts.

"Hey. You look like you need a break."

Wintergreen turned and looked over at the only female elf on Elfa Strike: Snow Angel. She was walking over to him, a rarity considering her wings. In her hands were two mugs with steam coming out of them; obviously hot chocolate. His face softened as the winged elf got closer and handed the mug in her left hand to him.

"Here. Thought you'd need some hot coco," she said.

"Thanks," he said, taking the cup and then taking a sip. "Did you make it?"

"Mhm," Snow Angel answered while sipping her drink.

Wintergreen could tell she had made it; she makes the best hot coco in the whole North Pole. The two continued to sip their coco in silence. They watched the other elves down below happily work on the toys while singing. As much as he loved Christmas, the singing was annoying. He finished his drink and continued to hold on to it. He pulled a candy cane out of nowhere and placed it in his mouth. Then, as an afterthought, turned to the elf beside him.

"Want one?" Wintergreen asked.

"Did that come from you knuckle?" Snow Angel questioned.

"Nah. Carry a pack on me all the time," Wintergreen answered. "So, want one?"

A small smile crossed Snow Angel's face as she nodded at him. He handed her a candy cane, which she placed in her mouth. The two were in silence as they continued to watch the other elves.

"Where's Nutcracker and Coniferous?" Wintergreen asked.

"Out having a snowball fight with some of the snowmen," Snow Angel answered.

"They're gonna lose, especially if you formed the snowmen," Wintergreen commented.

Snow Angel grinned a little, "Lucky for them, I didn't."

Wintergreen smirked a little as he gave a short chuckle. Snow Angel, being able to control snow, was the North Pole champion of snowball wars. She's able to create snowballs in mid air and snowmen who could do the same. She was a force to be reckoned with.

"It's almost time for Santa to be heading out, Christmas is in a few hours," Snow Angel commented.

"Yeah," Wintergreen agreed with a nod of his head.

He then felt something in his hand and looked down at it. A present wrapped in red and green with a pink bow was in his hand. He blinked at the present before looking up to see that his companion had disappeared, having used her wings to fly to the lower level and leave. Wintergreen looked back at the present in his hand then read the tag that was attached to it:

_**Merry Christmas Wintergreen  
**__**Love, Snow Angel**_

Wintergreen stared at the tag for a long time before a smirk appeared on the side of his face.

_Merry Christmas Snow,_ he thought as he began to open the present and discovered it to be a box of candy canes. _MerryChristmas._

* * *

**Me: Yes! I made it! Woo-hoo! This is my present to all of you for the last day of July (can anyone guess what I'm making a reference too?) Hope you all enjoyed it. Also, would you readers kindly go to my page and do my poll?**

**My next couple will be Tommy/Sonya, then Ryck/Sally, and after that Numbuh 274/Numbuh 362.**

**Continue to send me in couples you want to see in this collection, and if I can, I will make them appear in here. Till then, this has been AnimeGirl 144.**


	13. A Little Break

**Me:** **Hello fanfictioners of KND. So, here's the thirteenth fanfic in the collection. It's a Ryck/Sally fanfic. It'd really help if you watched **Operation: F.U.T.U.R.E.. **The place they're at is the park at the end of the episode. I want to apologize in advance for how short this chapter is.**

**I was originally going to do a Tommy/Sonya, but I couldn't think of anything, so I moved on. I may come back to it, I may not.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME? **_**NOTHING!**_** If I did, KND would **_**still**_** be going on.**

**Title:** A Little Break  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

Ryck laid under the shade of the gracious tree with his head lying on his hands. He closed his eyes with the sunglasses still on his eyes and began to relax. After a full two weeks of nonstop missions, Sector V was finally allowed to rest, so the team voted to spend time at the local park. Ryck was all for the plan, but he decided to simply rest. Unlike his grandfather, who was a major workaholic, Ryck knew his breaking point and had an open mind to resting. He could hear his teammates enjoying everything the park had to offer. A smile broke upon his face; he was happy to hear how happy his team was.

"Hey."

Ryck's eyes snapped open, not expecting to hear her voice. How did she sneak up on him like that? He turned his head and looked at Sally, who was standing to the side with the back of her knuckles on her hips. Her head was cocked to the side with a curious look on her face.

"What are you doing by yourself? Don't you want to come play with us?" she asked.

"Nah. I feel like resting. Mother Nature's being nice, giving us a nice sunny day with a light breeze," Ryck said. "Just laying here is good enough for me. I need a little break."

Sally nodded, "I agree. Hmmm. You know, laying down in the shade does sound good. I think I'll join you. May I?"

Ryck slightly blushed at her request but nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind," he answered.

Sally sat beside her leader before lying down with her hands to the sides of her body.

"Wow. This does feel nice," she said, closing her eyes as she relaxed against the grass.

A light breeze blew past them, cooling them. Both didn't move as they enjoyed the shade and listened to the kids play at the park.

"What's it like?" Sally asked out of nowhere.

"Huh? What's what like?" Ryck asked, turning to look at her.

His teammate still had her eyes closed as she laid against the grass. She looked completely relaxed,... and cute. Ryck blushed furiously at his own thought, but what Sally said next made him concentrate back on her.

"What's it like to be the leader of a sector?" Sally asked.

"It's... a little hard. I mean, you have to command over four kids and make decisions, easy or hard," Ryck said. "But in the end, I think it's worth it."

"I think you're born with it," Sally said.

"Looking at my family tree, probably," Ryck said mindlessly. After a few minutes of silence, Ryck finally spoke up. "Do you think I'm a good leader? Like my grandfather?"

"Of course you are!" Sally said much too quickly.

Ryck turned his head and looked over at her with a surprised look on her face. She blushed and quickly tried to amend her statement, Ryck only smiled at her attempt.

"Thanks," he said, making her stop mid-sentence.

Sally relaxed and smiled back at him.

"No problem," she said. "You'll be great. I mean, you've already stopped one timeline from becoming a world in which boys and girls fought each other."

Ryck's eyes widened as he looked at his teammate.

"How do you..."

"Come on Ryck!" Sally said, already on her feet. She was grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. "Let's go play some basketball."

Sally still had a grip on Ryck's hand as she pulled him towards the court. Ryck allowed her to pull him towards the court as he stared at her in shock.

_She remembers? She remembers that other timeline? Does that mean she remembers me?_ Ryck thought.

The thought itself made a small smile cross his face. He regained control of his legs and followed Sally. He gripped her hand a little more. Maybe they should have breaks more often.

* * *

**Me: Finished! How was it? I think I could have done better at the end, but I couldn't think of anything else. Still, I want to hear from all of you.**

**My next couple will be Numbuh 274 (Chad)/Numbuh 362 (Rachel). I don't know what I'll do after that.**

**Continue to send me in couples you want to see in this collection, and if I can, I will make them appear in here. Till then, this has been AnimeGirl 144.**


	14. Just A Laugh

**Me:** **Hello fanfictioners of KND. So, here's the fourteenth fanfic in the collection. It's a Numbuh 11.0/Numbuh 10 (Eva Roberts) fanfic. For all of you waiting on the Chad/Rachel one-shot, I had to move it back one because I need to work on it a little more.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME? **_**NOTHING!**_** If I did, KND would **_**still**_** be going on. Also, since Numbuh 11.0 didn't have a name (I looked **_**everywhere**_** for one), I decided to name him.**

**Title:** Just a Laugh  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

"Ugh. Can't you be funny if you're not going to be serious?" Eva remarked to her fellow anchor-kid.

Kade just smiled at his fellow anchor and shook his head. In his mind, he was already funny. The only kid in the whole Kids Next Door that appreciated his humor was Numbuh Two of Sector V. But that didn't stop him. He was determined to get his co-anchor and secret crush to laugh at _one_ of his jokes. Eva rolled her eyes and went back to her papers muttering, "Whatever."

"Awh come on Eva, you know that was funny," Kade protested/whined.

"No, it wasn't," Eva replied.

"Hey, everyone come here. We gotta new recruit to the KND Nightly News," Numbuh 9-Film explained.

"A new recruit?" Eva asked. "How come I wasn't alerted? I'm the leader for Pete's sake."

"The Moonbase just called, said he's new," Numbuh 9-Film explained. "Everyone, meet Steven Nolan, codename Numbuh 3456."

Said kid walked out of the shadows and stood before Sector L, staring at them with his piercing blue eyes. For a ten-year-old, he was good looking with tan skin and neatly combed brown hair.

"Nice to meet all of you," Steven said with a grin.

"Uh,... hi," Eva said before shaking out of her stupor. "My name's Eva Roberts, Numbuh 10 and leader of this Sector. Welcome to Sector L, Numbuh 3456."

"It's a pleasure to be here, and to have such a _pretty_ leader," Steven said with a flirtatious smile.

Eva blushed and lightly giggled, catching Kade's attention as he sent a curious look at the duo. Kade was a nice guy, but something about Steven didn't sit well in his stomach. The other's warmed up to this kid quickly, and Eva promptly found a position on the team for him to fill ("Adult Activity", much like the weather segment on adult news, this was an adult segment, where Steven would talk about what some adults had been doing over a time period of seven days (whether it be early or late)). Time went on, and Kade's suspicion continued. But something more troubled him: jealousy. Almost everywhere he went, he saw Eva with Steven, both of them talking and _Steven_ being able to make _Eva laugh_! _Laugh!_ It irked Kade to no end. But Kade wouldn't show it; he was a nice guy and would make people think he was okay.

"Hey Kade, listen to what Steven just told me," Eva called. "It's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Oh, you flatter me too much Numbuh 10," Steven said with a small blush.

"For the last time, I told you to call me Eva."

"Awh, yes. Eva," Steven said. "Anyways, Eva. I was wondering if you'd join me at the Underground tonight. Say, nine?"

"Underground? You mean like a date?" Eva questioned.

The word caught Kade's attention as he stared wide-eyed at his teammates. The way Steven smiled... Kade didn't like it and grew suspicious.

"Well, if you so boldly want to call it that, then yes! It is a date," Steven said. "Will you still come?"

Eva blushed a little and seemed to think it over before nodding to her newest teammate, not noticing Kade's jaw drop to the ground in shock. Steven smiled even more as he nodded back at his leader.

"Wonderful. I'll meet you over there," he said.

The nightly news went on with Kade hiding his disappointment. The minute they finished Eva high-tailed it out of there and headed for the Underground. Kade, deciding he needed a drink, headed off to the Underground as well, walking on the sidewalk in the dark. As he was passing by the local park that was across the street from the KND pub, he could hear the sound of someone crying. Naturally curious, the anchor kid look in the direction and found, sitting on the fountain at the entrance directly under one of the lights, his leader. Worry took over his grief as he ran across the street without looking and slowly came upon her.

"Uh, Numbuh 10, are you alright?" Kade asked carefully.

"Huh?" Eva asked, looking up quickly. She calmed down when she saw that it was her fellow teammate. "Oh, Kade. It's you." She sniffled as she rubbed her eyes. "No. I'm not alright."

Kade stared at his leader in concern, having never seen her like this.

"What happened? Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be with Steven down in the Underground?" Kade questioned.

Eva's eyes lowered into a slight glare.

"Steven," she said with a bit of venom attached to her voice. "That creep... I found him kissing another girl."

Kade's eyes widened in shock to hear what she said. He was very angry at the thought about Steven kissing another girl (_How could anyone do that to _Eva_?_) but didn't voice such an anger when he saw her hurt look. So instead he decided instead of making her even more angry, he'd make her happy; make her smile and laugh.

"What a jerk," he said as aloofly as he could. "Obviously not as smart as he thinks he is."

Eva stopped wiping her tears mid-wipe as she looked up at her fellow teammate, shocked. Then, to his delight, her frown turned into a small grin as she released a small chuckle.

* * *

**Me: Finished! How was it? I like it. The ending may not be great, but I like it a lot (it's suppose to end like that; I meant for it to be like that). I actually had fun with this couple; I think it could work out (and yes, they do remind me of an inverted 2/5). As for what happened to Steven, Eva called Rachel and had her reassign the kid.**

**Next will be Chad/Rachel (hopefully) and then 86/19-th Century (that's going to be FUN! ^^).**

**Now, some of you don't know, but I'm stopping my story at twenty. I may come back and do more, but my goal is twenty. I encourage all of you to write stories like these; stories focusing on couples rarely seen on the sight.**

**Continue to send me in couples you want to see in this collection, and if I can, I will make them appear in here. Till then, this has been AnimeGirl 144.**


	15. Mourning Your Numbuh

**Me:** **Hello fanfictioners of KND. So, here's the fifteenth fanfic in the collection. It's a Numbuh 274 (Chad)/Numbuh 362 (Rachel) fanfic. Unlike all the other drabbles (I guess you can call them drabbles), this one is a one-sided relationship. Still, I hope all of you enjoy. Please forgive me if Rachel's out of character, but I think when you're hurt, it's hard to stay calm. And to **PurpleLeopard** on your review for chapter eight, that would make the BEST fanfic! I'm deeply sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others, but it was hard for me to write this couple.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME? **_**NOTHING!**_** Like I could make something as awesome as that show (which we shall all truly miss)****.**

**Title:** Mourning Your Numbuh  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

Rachel was given the position of Soopreme Leader after,... well,... after one of the darkest days in Kids Next Door history. While she always wanted to be Soopreme Leader, she never thought she'd get it this way. It was a crazy first day, but she quickly got over it and was now sitting in the park close to her home, sitting on a lone swing. No one else was at the park.

Rachel released a sigh and lightly swayed her legs back and forth. Her eyes were trained on the sand as she released a sniffle and rubbed the bottom of her eye. She didn't like this. She didn't like how he just up and betrayed the Kids Next Door like that. Everyone was hurt (after the whole ordeal, she caught Numbuh One staring sadly at the picture of him and Chad at the Arctic Base), but she was hurt the most. It was no secret that everyone looked up to Chad, but very few knew -scratch that, _nobody_ knew- that she had a crush on him.

What girl wouldn't? He was strong, intelligent (till he made _that_ stupid move), and good-looking. Rachel was positive most of the girls in the organization had a crush on him. But she had worked closer with her leader than most of the other kids, so she was able to get closer to him than others. She was able to see his personality, so it hurt her the most when he betrayed everyone; who wouldn't be hurt?

She sighed and rubbed her eyes again, making sure no tears could be found under her eyes. She'd have to return back to the Moonbase, and letting subordinates see their leader with tears in her eyes was never a good thing. She released a shuddered sigh as she stood up and headed for her hidden vehicle.

"I'm surprised they'd allow their newest Soopreme Leader out on her own," a familiar voice mocked.

The voice, all too familiar, made Rachel stop and gasp. Taking in a deep breath, Rachel turned and gave Chad the best glare she could muster. Her anger was able to flow into the glare, so it was easy to hide the pain that threatened to be revealed.

"Chad. What are you doing here you traitor?" she demanded.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight you," Chad said calmly.

Rachel continued to glare at him, wanting to puke at the sight of seeing him where his Soopreme Leader outfit. And the number... he had no right to wear the defiled numbuh!

"Why did you betray us?" Rachel demanded, her mind wanting answers.

"You know, I think Uno asked the same thing," Chad said, avoiding the question.

Girls were scary, and there was an old saying that went, "Hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath." Only Chad could withstand such a wrath and not blink. Rachel swore her hair flared upwards as she glared at her old leader.

"Answer my question, Dickson," Rachel demanded, allowing her anger to go into auto-pilot and take over.

"Formalities now? I thought we got past that stage ages ago?" Chad continued to tease, pushing her buttons.

He was truly a brash kid -_teen_- who didn't know where the line was. Or if he did, he just ignored it. He was never this bad as a kid. What happened? Does age _truly_ change a person? Rachel's anger, which had come so quickly, disappeared as she released a sigh.

"Answer my question," she tried again.

"I don't think I will. It's fun to toy with you," Chad said.

"You were never this bad as a kid. Has being a teenager truly changed you?" Rachel questioned.

Chad's look darkened, making even Rachel cringe. Who knew he could look so scary?

"Things change over time," Chad said. "You have to do what you have to do in order to survive."

"Survive? I don't understand."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter really," Chad said as he turned, his serious voice returning to the haughty voice from before. "Why am I even talking to a pathetic kid like you?"

As Rachel watched her older leader leave, she came to a resolve. She didn't have feelings for Chad. No, not Chad. Numbuh 274. Chad and 274 were completely different. 274 was respectable and loved, while Chad is only hated. What is worse is that Chad killed 274, and now only the evil teenage part of him lives.

That is why she shed a tear. It wasn't for Chad, it was for Numbuh 274, the dead kid that her heart would miss and would mourn every day.

She'd truly miss him.

* * *

**Me: Finished! I'm proud of myself for finishing it and not putting it off. I found the ending fun, but I may come back and fix it up later. It seemed rushed. And thanks to everyone who reviewed and sent in couples. I can't do all of them, but I'm still happy to see people with new couples.**

**Next will be 86/19-th Century (that's going to be so much FUN! ^^) and after that Kid/Henrietta.**

**Continue to send me in couples you want to see in this collection, and if I can, I will make them appear in here. Till then, this has been AnimeGirl 144.**


	16. Anything You Can Do

**Me:** **Hello fanfictioners of KND. So, here's the sixteenth fanfic in the collection. It's a Numbuh 19th-Century/Numbuh 86 fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME? **_**NOTHING!**_** If I did, KND would **_**still**_** be going on.**

**Title:** Anything You Can Do  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

"Oh please. Girls are only good at few things, and beating records is not one of those things," Numbuh 19th-Century scoffed.

The boy was either very brave, or very stupid to go up and _purposely _anger Numbuh 86. Said red-headed agent was trying to break free of two random operatives who were holding her back so she could strangle the boy. Fire was in her narrow eyes, and steam was coming out of her ears while her head was as red as a tomato. Numbuh 19th-Century was paying no mind to her anger as he looked proudly at his (unusually) well-kept nails.

"You stupid boy, I can break records just like you stupid boys. In fact, I can beat them!" Numbuh 86 hissed.

"Is that so?" Numbuh 19th-Century asked in a challenging voice.

"So," Numbuh 86 confirmed.

"Then how about it?" the boy said. "Let's have ourselves a friendly competition to see who can beat the most records."

"Fine. If I win, you have to admit that girls are better then boys at everything," Numbuh 86 said, breaking out of the operative's holding.

"And if I win, I'm allowed to give you one free kiss," Numbuh 19th-Century said.

"Done," Numbuh 86 said. Her mind then registered what he said and the fact that she agreed. Her eyes widened. "What!"

* * *

Word had spread around (thanks to the two operatives who had been in the room at the time) that Numbuh 19th-Century and Numbuh 86 had started a bet on who could break the most records. Numbuh 362 nearly fell over in her chair but settled on sighing and waiting till she was alone to hit her head against a hard surface. Why must she deal with such immaturity?

While Numbuh 362 was busy wondering if she was being punished by a higher being, the other operatives in the Moonbase were curious and came to watch many of their competitions. Bets were going around on who would win; the favor was in Numbuh 19th-Century. They had agreed to eleven records to beat, enough that there wouldn't be a chance of a tie. The first challenge was a chili dog eating contest. The record was 200 and it was held by Sector V's very own Numbuh Two. The challenged ended with Numbuh 19th-Century losing to Numbuh 86 (his excuse was that he had never had a chili dog before and wasn't use to it).

After making sure Numbuh 86 didn't beat him up for being a 'sore loser' (her words), they moves on to the next record... pogo hopping. Needless to say, Numbuh 86 threw a fit.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"What? Afraid?" Numbuh-19th Century questioned hotly, smirking a little.

He seemed to enjoy seeing her get fired up, watching as fire ignited in her eyes.

"Afraid! Of what? I'm more than able to defeat you!" Numbuh 86 said.

She was wrong. Numbuh 19th-Century was able to beat her with three more hops when the time ended then Numbuh 86. She was furious and simply vowed to beat him. Over the next hour, the two children both competed to beat several records (soon, it just became a competition). Bets were going around, and fearing that it may go into the night, it was agreed that they'd do it best out of ten. They were on their tenth breaking-record with Numbuh 86 having beaten him five times and Numbuh 19th-Century having four wins.

"Prepare to lose to me, _boy,_" she muttered.

"Not even, dear," he said.

She narrowed her eyes, about to start an argument with him when some operatives came in with two giant buckets of...

"TOENAIL CLIPPINGS!" Numbuh 86 shrieked.

"Yep. Sector G has its own operative with the highest record in just sitting in the tub," an operative explained.

"What? Are you grossed out by it?" Numbuh 19th-Century asked with a smirk.

Numbuh 86 narrowed her eyes at him, and vaguely wondered if he _purposely_ chose this as their last record to break. Still, the thought of the toenails wigged her out. She contemplated giving up, but Numbuh 19th-Century was very helpful.

"Are you chickening out? I knew a girl couldn't beat a boy in breaking records."

Pride got the best of her as she turned and glared at him.

"I'm more than willing to beat _you_," she hissed, stepping towards the bucket.

Numbuh 19th-Century raised his eyebrows in an obvious "we'll see" look and stepped in, sitting in the tub. Numbuh 86 took a deep breath and placed a foot in, releasing small whimpers as she finally brought herself to be surrounded by the toenails. She sat in the tub, shivering and releasing small whimpers. She contemplated getting out, when she heard the most remarkable thing.

"Congrats ma'am! You won!" a female operative said to her.

"H-huh?" she asked.

"Numbuh 19th-Century gave up. You won!"

"I... I did?"

The operative smiled and nodded.

"YES!" Numbuh 86 said, jumping out of the tub with an arrogant smirk. "Ante up Rick."

Numbuh 19th-Century smirked.

"Alright, girls are better at boys at everything," he said with his smirk.

"Ha. You know they are," she said with her eyes closed and her fists on her hips, her arrogant smirk on her face.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Numbuh 19th-Century step up and kiss her on the lips. Her eyes widened in shock as the whole room went silent. He stepped back with a smirk.

"But boys, are better at stealing kisses than girls," he said, turning and walking away.

Numbuh 86 continued to stand in silence with a blush on her face before she suddenly realized what happened. Her red blush soon expanded over her face in anger as she followed after him.

"I'M GONNA HURT YOU RICK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Numbuh 19th-Century laughed, planning the next time he would get the chance to steal a kiss.

* * *

**Me: Finished! Kind of hard to write, but I like it. Between the two couples for Numbuh 86, I like Numbuh 60 better. Anyways, what did you all think? I may come back and work on it somemore if people find it troubling.**

**Next will be Kid/Henrietta (this couple is kind of growing on me) and then Numbuh 60/Numbuh 86.**

**Continue to send me in couples you want to see in this collection, and if I can, I will make them appear in here. Till then, this has been AnimeGirl 144.**


	17. Adventure Now!

**Me:** **Hello fanfictioners of KND. So, here's the seventeenth fanfic in the collection. It's a Kid (Ace)/Henrietta fanfic. I got the name of the title from this show I watched at Christian Camp. It. Was. AWESOME!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME? **_**NOTHING!**_** If I did, KND would **_**still**_** be going on.**

**Title:** Adventure Now!  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

Henrietta enjoyed the freedom of the open sky now that what she most cherished was back to her, thanks to her friend Abigail. She had no real direction and no care for where she was heading. She just enjoyed the freedom the blue skies permitted. Little did she know that she was not alone.

Next to flying, Henrietta enjoyed adventures. Inspired by movies of archaeologists looking for hidden treasures, Henrietta began to follow in their footsteps, though not for the history. She mainly did it for the adventure aspect, and now, after a short time of being a boy, she planned on making up for all her lost time.

Currently, she was in the sky, heading off for a hidden temple that, as the rumors go, contained more candy than any one child should have. Interested in the prospect of booby traps, Henrietta set up her helicopter and headed out for the temple.

As she was taking her adventure to the temple, she was almost blown out of the sky by a passing airplane. It was too small to be an adult airplane, and so that only left it to be a kid's design. After gaining control of her aircraft, she glared at the end tail of the plane and began to trail behind it, determined to give the flyer a piece of her mind. To her luck, the plane's flyer seemed to have taken the hint and lowered onto a hill top that would be wide enough for the both of them. Henrietta landed and exited her plane, preparing to face against the rude flyer.

Said flyer was the renowned sky flyer, the Kid (or Ace, depending on who you were). Said cool boy leaned against his plane, looking at the girl that had hopped out of her craft. The helicopter looked bland and boring, but the girl was anything but. The Kid was not only a skilled flier, but also a smooth talker. Girls practically dropped to his feet at a chance to date him. She looked upset as she stalked towards him, and so he went into full charming mode.

"Hello there," he greeted.

"You! Don't you know how to fly a plane correctly?" Henrietta questioned upon getting closer to him, glaring with all her might.

_Beautiful and deadly,_ the Kid thought as he looked at her, quickly changing tactics.

"Of course. I'm the Kid," Kid said as he looked at her. "Maybe you've heard of me."

"No," Henrietta responded deadpanned.

_Ouch,_ Kid thought to himself, wincing inwardly.

"Well, I'm the Ace of the Skies," Kid continued, trying to build up his image.

"Then for an _Ace_, you should know better than to try and hit another aircraft. There's enough sky for both of us," Henrietta scolded, looking serious.

"I am truly sorry if I caused you any trouble," Kid said, trying to once again be charming. "How about I make it up to you?"

Henrietta looked surprised before a smile appeared on her face.

"_Ja_. I think I have a way that you can," she responded.

* * *

_I meant a lunch date, not following you on this 'adventure,'_ Kid thought to himself as he followed the helicopter.

Henrietta, after introducing herself, had told him that the way he could make it up to her was to follow her to a temple. She wanted to find some candy and had now roped him into it.

_I guess it's not all bad. She is good looking,_ Kid thought to himself.

"I think I see the temple!" Henrietta's voice said over the radio channel.

"Huh? Where?" Kid questioned.

"Down there, _Ace_," Henrietta said, her voice dripping with sarcasm on the last word.

Kid looked over the side of his plane, and stared in wonder when he saw the temple below him in the fissure. It was a grand, ancient looking temple with vegetation growing on it. Kid's mouth opened of his own accord as he continued to stare at it.

"How about some adventure Ace?" Henrietta questioned. "It looks like our vehicles can make it through the temple."

"Alright," Kid said with some excitement. He _had_ never flown through a temple (this would surely make Numbuh Two jealous).

Kid continued to follow Henrietta as they carefully flew through the temple, staring at the surroundings in awe. They were forced to land when the ceilings began to become too low, and so they found a safe place to land.

"So what are we looking for again?" Kid questioned coolly.

"The largest collection of candy that the likes we've never seen," Henrietta answered as she began their trek. "Shouldn't you take those off?"

"I _never_ take off my sunglasses," Kid responded with seriousness.

Henrietta just shrugged, not really caring about it (though it did make her wonder what his eyes looked like).

"You're really into candy," Kid opted to say.

"Just like you're into the skies," Henrietta responded back, but with less venom as she's used in earlier conversations.

"Oh ho ho. So you do know me," Kid responded with an almost victorious smile.

"Your name is hardly common," Henrietta responded. "Besides, I _do_ like the skies, just as much as I like the adventure of finding candy."

"Really?" Kid said, coming to walk beside the German girl. "Perhaps you could teach me how to enjoy adventure in finding candy."

Henrietta hid her small blush as she continued down the corridor. This was the first time a person had flirted with her (mainly because she was a boy at that age, and not a very good looking one to boot), but she felt a connection with Ace, however small it was. Ace seemed to have felt it too, because his smirk became a bit warmer.

They were continuing to follow the corridor to wherever the path was leading them. It was at the last second that Henrietta realized they were walking into a booby trap. The Kid, who had never been on such an adventure, accidentally stepped on the wrong stone, causing the stone to move downward. Said ten year old stopped to look at it. While he had never been on an adventure, he had remembered seeing a movie about such things.

"Uhh..." the sound of stone creaking from old age made their hearts beat faster.

"Run!" Henrietta shouted, grabbing Kid's hand, immediately turned tail, and ran in the direction they had come.

The Kid followed her as she dragged him behind her. As they were turning, Kid was able to see a ball, which looked like a gumball, roll their way.

"Keep up Ace!" Henrietta called.

"I'm right behind you, remember?" Kid shouted, keeping up with the candy hunter.

The ball was gaining some speed, causing Kid to wonder if they'd make it out or not. And to their shock, they just barely did. Both of them hopped into their respective aircrafts and headed out of the temple with the gumball following behind them. Kid, normally the one to lead, decided to stay behind Henrietta to ensure that she could at least get away if the gumball hit one of them. To their luck and a sigh of relief, the two made it out of the temple without a scratch on them. They flew for some time before landing on a hilltop to catch their breath.

"Do all your adventures leave your blood pumping?" Kid questioned as he hopped out of the plane.

"The good ones do," Henrietta answered with a tiny laugh. Her smile was blinding, Kid decided as he looked at her. "So, do you want to go back in and try again?"

"I have a better idea," Kid stated.

"Oh?" Henrietta questioned.

"How about a lunch date?" Kid asked.

Henrietta blushed once more but responded, "_Ja_."

_A lunch date can be an interesting adventure too,_ she reasoned.

* * *

**Me: Finished! I may not have done them justice, but I enjoyed writing for them. Is it wrong that they're now a favorite couple of mine... and they haven't even met! Also, this chapter was inspired by the _Indina Jones_ series and also _National Treasure_.**

**Next will be Numbuh 60/Numbuh 86 and then Sonya (Numbuh 83) and Tommy (The Tommy).**

**I will be taking no more couple suggestions. If you want to see what couples will be appearing in the future chapters, check out my profile. In total, this story will have twenty-two chapters, which means we have five more chapters to go. Till then, this has been AnimeGirl 144.**


	18. Fuzzy Feeling

**Me:** **Hello fanfictioners of KND. For those who were expecting Patton/Fanny story, I dropped it because I realized I couldn't write for them, so I went on ahead with this one. I hope some of you aren't too disappointed. I've also gotten rid of Ramon and the Computer because I'm not sure if I can write them properly.**

**So, here's the eighteenth fanfic in the collection. It's a Tommy/Sonya fanfic. Only two more chapters to go. For those wondering what took me so long to write this, I was taking care of other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think anything has changed since the beginning of the story to now, so...**

**Title:** Fuzzy Feeling  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

Sonya was terrified of the dark; in her defense, so were a lot of children her age.

It had something to do with the fact that she couldn't see in the dark. The thought of someone sneaking up on her caused her to jump out of her skin every time she thought about it. It was why she normally acted out when in the dark. That was not how she was acting as at that moment.

Her team had gone on a mission when they had been trapped in steel-enforced cages. The cages had no light, causing Sonya to freak out. She had acted out and punched the walls, but after finding they wouldn't let up, she succumbed to crying on the ground.

She didn't know if someone would find them, or if they'd even be rescued. This only caused the little girl to become more terrified. Wouldn't someone come for them? They had to; they were the Kids Next Door. She was broken out of her thoughts by a tap against of the steel walls she'd been enclosed in.

"Wh-who's th-th-ere?" she questioned.

"It is you Sonya! Are you okay?"

"T-Tommy?" Sonya asked in shock.

"Not just Tommy. But _The_ Tommy," Tommy said on the other side. "Hold on, I'll go get something to get you out of there."

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Sonya pleaded, touching the wall in her fear.

"Don't worry Sonya. I _will_ be back," Tommy said with his voice light.

"I-I just don't want to be alone. It's really dark in here," Sonya said, tears springing to her eyes.

"I know Sonya, that's why I'm going to go get something so you can get out of there," Tommy said gently. "I won't let anything happen to you Sonya."

Sonya knew her cheeks were warm, but she blamed them on the tears.

"Thank you Tommy," she said.

Tommy didn't correct her, and instead, he ran off. Sonya sat in the silence for what seemed live forever before she heard Tommy return. In seconds, light poured into the little prison, and standing prouldy at the entrance was Tommy with a grin on his face.

"You okay Sonya?" Tommy asked.

Sonya rushed to the doorway and embraced Tommy tightly.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you," she said in a mantra.

Tommy blushed and patted her on the top of his head.

"It-it's okay Sonya," he said before returning the embrace.

Neither children moved from the embrace until Numbuh 363 made his presence known.

"Hey! Love birds! Hurry up and get the rest of us out of here!"

Both children jumped away from each other in surprise and began to help the others out of their own prisons. Both had blushes on their faces, and were flustered as they worked on freeing Sector W. Throughout the ordeal, Tommy couldn't help but reflect on how nice it was to hold Sonya, and Sonya couldn't get the fuzzy feeling she had felt since hugging Tommy.

What did this feeling mean?

* * *

**Me: Finished! Shorter than I thought, but there's not much you can do with eight-year-olds without someone calling you a freak and/or creep.**

**Next will be Grandfather/Lydia, and finally, Ryck/Sally to finish it up.**

**I will be taking no more couple suggestions. If you want to see what couples will be appearing in the future chapters, check out my profile. In total, this story will have twenty-two chapters, which means we have five more chapters to go. Till then, this has been AnimeGirl 144.**


End file.
